


Always be a good boy, don't ever play with guns

by Carbon65



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Do not post on another site, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, We stan Donna Troy, actions have consequences, dick grayson is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: Donna Troy asks Dick a question. Missing scene from 2x13
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Always be a good boy, don't ever play with guns

“But, did you have to go and ruin your life?”

Dick glances into the rearview mirror into Donna Troy’s steady gaze. “What?” 

“I know it was penane but was it worth it? Did you have being a detective so much you wanted a felony conviction so you can’t work again?” 

“I… I didn’t…”

“Yeah, no, I know. You didn’t think about the consequences, Dick.” 

He feels his shoulders tighten. 

Dawn, who always wants to keep the peace despite her right hook, pipes up. “We’re about to go into battle can this wait?”

“Yeah, we’ll talk about it after,” Donna promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, no, seriously, I am pissed at the writers and I probably have more to say about it later, but let's start here. What the hell, Dick?


End file.
